User blog:LewaMataToaOfMischief/I haven't been on for a long time...
So can somebody tell me what has been going on? I don't mean to be cheeky but there's a few things not solved yet. 13/4/2011 So it has come to my attention that Battera1202 was spreading a rumour on Lewa297's blog titled, "vakamatrugaoffire". There was a discussion between Mazeka369, Battera1202 and Starscream7. The discussion is as followed: Starscream7: Oh and does anyone know where to currently find Tuma55? Mazeka369: ? Starscream7: Why the question mark? I mean where to wiki-talk-message. Mazeka369: I didn't know the answer. I couldn't really think of anything else to say. Battera1202: The Tuma55 account has been Global-Perma-Blocked, so you cannot talk to him anymore. You'd have to leave a message on WaterLord's talk page on a Wiki where that account isn't banned. After this an anonymous user came in and said: Anonymous User: You might not want to talk that way about Tuma55... after all he may be liscening. (Listening was mis-spelled) This could imply that the anonymous user could be Tuma55. Then Battera1202 started this new arguement: Baterra1202: Hey, you were the one who sent me a nasty message on my talk. Hello again, Draxon. This Draxon character is not spoken about anywhere else in the arguement. Starscream7: Or, as Baterra might say - Vakamatrugaoffire. Fancy seeing you here, isn't it? Not quite. Let me point something out to everyone: if you look on the Skrall Team Wiki's activity tab, than you'll apparently find out that Vakama and Tuma are seemingly composing a strange relationship. This is insane - I mean, look on the Skrall team Wiki. This implies that Vakamatrugaoffire and Tuma55 may have been secretly working along together to vandalize the wikia and create the Duncannava wikia. Battera1202: Also, go to Vakamatrugaoffire's user page and click the link. It's a picture of a graveyard entitled "Death To The Bionicle Wiki". Unfortunately, due to my absence, I wasnt here to see the picture. Mazeka then says that I was the one to send the message about asking Mata Nui what was happening on the wikia, before I created this blog. Mazeka369: Your all wrong. That's LewaMataToaOfMischief. There IP address is (70.49.63.253). The same user sent Mata Nui a message on his talkpage. Vakamatrugaoffire has poor writing, LewaMataToaOfMischief has neat writing, and I find it hard to believe that he would ever vandalize. Just take your time to check, okay. Him having sent you a criticising message is true, I'm not sure if he is Draxon. Draxon is mentioned as another dupe user. Then Battera1202 accuses me of being a vandal and a threat to the wiki. Battera1202: Well, then it was LewaMataToaOfMischief that sent me the nasty message. He said, and I quote: "What is it with you and your stupid trivia contests? The only people who care about it are you and that stupid JohnAvery guy (who is obviously a dupe of you)". That's LewaMataToaOfMischeif? I sure hope not. Battera stupidly placed this in to make me take the blame since I was not active for 6 months. (September - March) Mazeka then replied that I was absolutely inoccent. Mazeka369: With all due respect he is hypacritical at certain moments, but that behaviour isn't usual for him. LewaMataToaOfMischeif is a nice guy really but that is uncalled for from him. I'd understand if you would keep it against him. I have plotted down 2 things to this story. 1. Battera accused me of sending him a nasty message about his MoC contest when I knew nothing about it. He even said that I called John Avery Whitaker (a new user to this wikia who I meet today on here) stupid and that I hated MoC contests. 2. The Tuma55 and Vakamatrugaoffire situation lead me to believe that the anonymous user was Tuma55 and that this "Draxon" was Vakamatrugaoffire. I also noticed that at the beginning of the discussion, Battera said: "Hey you were the guy that sent me that nasty message on my talk." He said this t the anonymous user. But out of nowhere, he says: "Hello again, Draxon." He said "Hello again, Draxon." This could imply (and I am not making this up) that Battera could know something about Draxon that we don't. LewaMataToaOfMischief 15:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) 14/4/2011 I've done some more research into this madness that is happening on the Wikia. After the incident from yesterday, I went over to Skrall Team Wikia. Something shocked me a bit as Tuma55 recieved this message from Vakamatrugaoffire: HAY MATE Hay Got Banned On Bionciel Wiki (Yep justlike old times hay) Just seeing how your doing. This message indactes either of the following to examples: 1. He is either talking about the Bio dude incident Or 2. He has another dupe account on here from the past. Content removed due to quoted inappropriate language. If you need to see this information, see page history. LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://duncannuva.wikia.com/wiki/M.Duncan" 15/4/2011 I've returned with news from Tuma55 wikia. So far, I have told Vakamatrugaoffire that the anonymous user vandalized the Duncannuva Wikia and now I have looked at a page about me on the Tuma55 wikia. It contained inapropiate content and he accusses me of: Being Addicted to Happy Tree Friends (A violent TV series which I havent watched in what like 1 year) Addicted to playing Bioshock (He can't spell it and yet he even left a message on my talk page that '''he '''was addicted to it). Called me a swear word. He says that I make stupid things up that I never accomplish when really Tuma55 needs to get a life. I apparently think that people care about me alot but nobody does really. I should be given a death penalty even thought I'm better than Tuma. I am the stupidest user on the wikia after Kazi22. So there you go. Tuma55 can't handle it that everybody's better than him. Also on the same wikia, the page for Vakamatrugaoffire says that he is beyond awesome and will kill Kazi22 some day. LewaMataToaOfMischief 12:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) 18/4/2011 So apparently everything is back to normal. LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Lewa's last entry known to date. 27/4/2011 I somehow cannot create a new account and I also just noticed that Starscream7 is being blocked forever. What happened? LewaMataToaOfMischief 15:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿